Cinco Coisas
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: Eu quero fazê-lo feliz. - Presente atrasado para Naru. AyumuxHiyono


**Cinco Coisas**

_Por DM Tayashi  
_

**-**

_Presente – atrasadíssimo – para a Naru_

**-**

- Eu duvido!

- Pode duvidar o quanto você quiser, não tenho que te provar nada.

Enquanto lavava a louça, Narumi escutou Madoka resmungar coisas que ele não conseguia entender.

Suspirou. Estava tentando entender de onde sua irmã havia tirado a idéia absurda de que ele estava apaixonado por Hiyono.

- Não é possível, Ayumu!

Não se deu ao trabalho de retrucar. Secou suas mãos, retirou seu avental e foi para seu quarto se trocar.

Assim que saiu, viu que Madoka não estava na sala. Decidiu ir rápido para a escola, caso contrário ela iria irritá-lo de novo com esse assunto.

- Não pense que eu me esqueci desse assunto, Ayumu!

Por um momento ele achou que estivesse livre...

Seria uma tarde e tanto.

**-**

- Bom dia, Narumi-san!

Fez uma careta de dor ao escutar o grito estridente.

- Como você consegue acordar com tanta energia logo cedo?

Como resposta ela apenas abriu mais o sorriso, enquanto andava ao lado dele.

- Oi, Narumi-san!

- Hn?

- O feriado está chegando... O que nós vamos fazer?

- Eu planejo dormir o dia inteiro e—

- NEM PENSAR! – Ela gritou, pulando na frente dele – Já planejei diversas coisas pra fazer! Primeiro, você poderia fazer um delicioso café da manhã pra mim...

Continuaram andando. Ele fingindo que prestava atenção, e ela fingindo que não percebia que ele não dava à mínima.

Ela era irritante.

**-**

- NAAARUMI-SAN!

Levantou em um pulo. Estivera deitado no teto do prédio lendo seu livro de culinária tão concentradamente que nem percebera a aproximação dela.

- O que você quer?

Revirou os olhos quando viu que, ao invés de responder, a garota apenas olhou fixamente para seu almoço.

- Seria uma pena se esse almoço fosse comido por uma pessoa só, ne, Narumi-san?

- Eu não acho. Por isso, tire os olhos do meu almoço. – O moreno puxou sua comida para perto, olhando desconfiado para a garota – E nem pense em roubá-lo. Estou de olho em você.

Ficou mais desconfiado ainda quando ela deu de ombros sem dizer mais nada.

X

- Garota estúpida.

Olhou para o sanduíche com um bilhete em cima.

"Obrigada pelo almoço, Narumi-san!

Hiyono."

Respirou fundo.

Ela era folgada.

**-**

Rutherford estava certo.

Ele estava com as mãos calejadas de praticar. Ele não desistira.

Não sabia porque mas, por algum motivo, ele sempre tocava aquela música no piano.

E ele odiava ser escutado por outras pessoas, não importando quem seja.

Por isso, sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa quando escutou uma voz do lado de fora.

_- Narumi-san toca tão bem...!_

X

Sentou-se do lado de fora da sala, como fazia todos os dias.

Não sabia se Narumi-san já havia percebido, se ele não ligava, ou se ele não sabia de verdade.

Só sabia que ela adorava escutá-lo tocar piano.

Era uma música triste, e por algum motivo, ela achava que era a cara dele.

- Narumi-san toca tão bem...!

Não percebeu quando a música parou abruptamente, por isso levou um susto quando a porta se abriu e um Narumi-san muito irritado saiu de lá.

- O que você quer?

- Eu só... Estava ouvindo Narumi-san tocar! – Hiyono gritou animada, mas ainda um pouco assustada – Mas Narumi-san não gosta que fiquem o escutando, então eu te vejo na hora da saída!

Ela saiu correndo, deixando-o sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ela era intrometida.

**-**

- Mado no soto kirakirakirari...

Respirou fundo, tentando não se irritar com aquela música estranha.

- Nagareboshi ga hitotsu nagareta...

Apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos, que estavam apoiadas em suas pernas.

Ele sabia que não precisava escutar essa música, muito menos acompanhá-la até sua casa. Mas, por algum motivo, ele ainda o fazia.

- Oi, você precisa mesmo ficar cantando essa música estúpida?

Ela olhou para ele sem entender – Não é como se eu conseguisse parar. Quando está tudo muito quieto, eu canto.

- Hn.

- Otsuki sama yurayurayurari...

- Pára de cantar essa música! – Ela o olhou assustada devido a sua repentina explosão – Hoje eu acordei no pior dos humores e desde cedo você está me irritando. Chega!

Ela levantou-se de repente, esperando o trem que já estava chegando.

Suspirou.

- Ne, Hiyono, eu não—

- Sempre que Narumi-san está irritado ou qualquer coisa, eu fico do lado dele. Mesmo que ele sempre desconte em mim de alguma forma, eu sempre estou lá – Ela falava de costas para ele – Eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais fácil do mundo, Narumi-san, mas você também não é.

Ele ficou olhando para ela, sem saber o que dizer.

- Você é irritado, grosso e gosta de guardar seus problemas para si mesmo, sem deixar ninguém te ajudar – Ela olhou para o lado – E ainda assim, eu continuo tentando.

Ficaram em silêncio, escutando apenas o barulho do trem parando na estação.

Ela virou-se para ele, sorrindo.

- Por isso, não importa o que você diga, eu vou continuar aqui. Até, Narumi-san!

O moreno ficou olhando enquanto a garota embarcava no trem.

Ela era estúpida.

**-**

Chegou em casa em silêncio.

Talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual Madoka não o importunara ainda.

- Ne, o que você vai querer comer?

- Qualquer coisa...

Ele olhou para sua irmã, que estava sentada em uma cadeira.

- Você 'tá bem?

Madoka bagunçou os cabelos, claramente irritada com alguma coisa.

- Não é possível que você não goste dela – Ele revirou os olhos – Simplesmente não é possível!

- Tá legal.

Narumi nunca fora de fugir dos problemas, por isso decidira resolver aquele de uma vez por todas. Sentou-se em uma cadeira, do outro lado da mesa, de frente para Madoka.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Não é questão de achar Ayumu, mas si—

- POR QUE você acha isso? – Ele interrompeu o que ela ia falar, decidido a ir direto ao ponto.

- Porque vocês ficam tão bonitinhos juntos!

Ayumu quase caiu da cadeira.

- E é SÓ POR ISSO que você acha que eu gosto dela?

Ela observou em silêncio quando ele levantou da cadeira e foi até a cozinha preparar o jantar.

X

_- Ne, Hiyono-san..._

_- Sim?_

_Madoka continuou preparando o jantar para o Natal, enquanto Hiyono decorava a sala._

_- Eu sei que vai parecer uma pergunta estranha mas... Por que você ajuda tanto o Ayumu? Eu sei que ele não é uma pessoa fácil de lidar._

X

Madoka suspirou. Ia ser mais difícil do que ela imaginara.

**-**

- NAAAARUMI-SAN!

Será que ele estava tendo um pesadelo? Não era possível... Ele estava sonhando com vários pratos deliciosos que ele havia preparado...

- ACORDA, NARUMI-SAN!

Não, definitivamente não era sonho, já que ele sentiu um peso extra sobre seus quadris.

- O que você quer? Hoje é feriado.

- Eu falei que hoje eu iria passar aqui! Planejei um monte de coisas para nós fazermos e...

- Você ainda não entendeu?

Ele sentou na cama, olhando dentro de seus olhos.

- O que?

- Deixa pra lá... – Ele a empurrou pro lado e foi se arrumar.

**-**

- Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa?

Passaram a tarde inteira estudando, já que com toda a confusão das Blade Children não tiveram tempo de fazer isso.

E Ayumu percebeu que, quando Hiyono não estava sendo irritante, estúpida, intrometida e hiperativa, ela conseguia ser uma pessoa bem agradável de conversar.

Ela tentara cozinhar mais cedo e, outra coisa que ele pôde constatar era que ela era uma péssima cozinheira.

- Não precisa, Narumi-san – Ela respondeu, enquanto arrumava suas coisas – Não está tão tarde.

Ficaram em um silêncio agradável; Hiyono arrumando suas coisas e Ayumu lavando a louça do jantar.

- Ne, Narumi-san... – Ela o chamou, enquanto andava até a porta.

- Hn?

- Às vezes, eu me pergunto por que eu te ajudo tanto. – Ela calçava seus sapatos – Eu sei praticamente todas suas manias, e você não consegue listar cinco coisas sobre mim.

- Hiyono...

- Você cria essas rugas entre suas sobrancelhas quando está pensando em algo; Quando cozinha, você não perde sua atenção por nada desse mundo. – Ela olhava fixamente pro chão. Ele estava no batente, observando-a – Você prefere dormir de costas e, quando está lendo, gosta de segurar o livro com uma mão e apoiar sua cabeça na outra.

- Hiyono...

- Gosta da sua comida com bastante tempero e você costuma sujar sua mão direita quando escreve.

- Hiyono...

- Sim?

- Você calçou seu sapato ao contrário.

- Droga – Ela trocou os sapatos e se levantou – Te vejo amanhã na escola. Tchau, Narumi-san!

Ela bateu a porta quando saiu e o moreno pôde perceber que a casa ficava sem vida quando ela não estava por perto.

**-**

Quando se deitou, naquela noite, ficou pensando no que Hiyono dissera.

"_- Eu sei praticamente todas suas manias, e você não consegue listar cinco coisas sobre mim."_

Ok, talvez ele não soubesse suas manias, mas sabia que ela era irritante, estúpida, intrometida, folgada e...

Narumi sentou-se rápido na cama.

Amanhã ele precisaria conversar sério com ela.

**-**

- Madoka, você vai chegar atrasada.

Abriu um sorriso quando viu a irmã se levantar em um pulo.

Foi pra cozinha terminar o café; acordara mais cedo e já estava pronto. Teria uma missão e tanto essa manhã.

- Onde você se meteu o dia inteiro ontem? – Ele perguntou, quando Madoka sentou-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Fui até o trabalho resolver uma papelada e depois saí para beber um pouco. E você?

Ele colocou a mesa e sentou-se para tomar café junto com a irmã.

- Hiyono veio aqui e ficamos estudando a tarde inteira.

Madoka fez um sinal de concordância e, com isso, os dois começaram a comer.

Assim que terminaram, ela foi levar a louça pra cozinha. Ele estava se preparando para sair, quando falou.

- Oi, Madoka... Sobre aquilo que conversamos há dois dias atrás...

- Sim? – Ela gritou da cozinha.

- Pode até existir uma possibilidade.

Ela pensou e, quando se tocou do que ele estava falando, correu até a sala, só para dar de cara com a porta fechada.

**-**

- Bom dia, Narumi-san!

- Vem comigo.

- Ahn? – Ela olhou para ele sem entender, enquanto era puxada pelo braço até o terraço do prédio.

Foram andando em silêncio. Ele com pressa, e ela sem entender nada.

Quando chegaram lá, ele parou de frente pra ela e começou a falar.

- Eu sei listar sim, cinco coisas sobre você – Quando viu que ela apenas o olhava, continuou – Você é irritante quando coloca alguma coisa na cabeça. Você é folgada porque adora roubar o meu almoço. Você é intrometida, já que sempre fica do lado de fora quando toco piano, e você é estúpida já que, por mais que eu te humilhe, você continua por perto.

- E qual é a quinta coisa? – Ela perguntou, com um semblante triste.

Só não esperava o que veio a seguir. Ayumu a abraçou apertado, inalando o cheiro de seus cabelos. Cheiro que fazia com que ele se sentisse bem.

- Eu não consigo me imaginar longe de você um minuto sequer. Você me faz feliz, Hiyono.

**-**

_- Porque por mais que ele seja tão difícil comigo, quando eu estou com ele, tudo parece muito mais fácil. – Ela suspirou – Eu quero fazê-lo feliz._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Bom, aí está.  
Inspiração nos episódios de Greys Anatomy e em um episódio de Spiral.  
Nota rápida: Parabéns Naru! XD**

**Beijos.**


End file.
